


untitled #2

by handyhunter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for the Awesome Ladies ficathon (prompt: Mai, toeing the line)</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled #2

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Awesome Ladies ficathon (prompt: Mai, toeing the line)

There are some days when Mai thinks she'd like to join the circus, except that she doesn't actually _like_ the circus. Still, though, anything would be better than this -- another important dinner with some politician friends of her father's with her mother sending her quelling, pleading looks over her tea cup to behave (sit still, be quiet, be charming, be polite), like she's an ornamental statue instead of a real person. Mai seethes quietly, and her sullenness and monosyllabic answers when someone directs a question at her are mistaken for modesty and politeness.

"Honestly, Mai," says her mother, as the baby drools on her shoulder, "I don't understand you. You're so angry all the time. Haven't we given you everything you've asked for? This isn't easy for me either."

"I guess," she replies tonelessly and wants to say more, but years of habit of keeping her thoughts to herself and her mother's wandering attention stops her tongue. The baby starts to fuss and Mai takes that opportunity to escape, nearly running to the gardens where she throws her knives at the trees with deadly precision. She practices until her arms are tired and her aim starts to go off.

The circus has knife throwers, doesn't it? She will have to remember to ask Ty Lee the next time they meet. It shocked Mai when the gossip about 'one of the Chiang girls running off to join the circus' reached her several weeks ago. Ty Lee's bubbly personality fooled even her.

Mai doesn't know how Ty Lee managed to defy her family when Mai can only hold tight to her emotions and pretend she doesn't care about anything. Caring too much is what gets her into trouble.

"Mai!" Her mother's voice drifts down from her bedroom balcony. "The General's daughter wants to talk to you!"

Mai hides her knives in her sleeves, takes a deep breath, and goes inside.


End file.
